This invention generally relates to a display system for use in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a transparent display screen that is used in combination with at least one mechanical gauge indicator element that is positioned near the display screen.
A variety of display systems are available for use in vehicles. With the increasing number of electrical subsystems within a vehicle and the increasing number of features provided to a driver, it is necessary and useful to provide more information to a driver. Conventional instrument panels typically do not have sufficient room to display all of the information that could be useful to a driver. Moreover, with improvements in technology, it is possible and desirable to provide a variety of information to a driver in a variety of formats. Conventional instrument panels are not capable of meeting this need.
A variety of display screens have been suggested for use in vehicles to provide additional types of information to the driver. A major drawback associated with each of the previously proposed systems is that it must be mounted in a position on the instrument panel or dashboard of the vehicle, where space is limited. Further, it is a challenge to provide a display panel in a position where it is easily observed by a driver without unnecessarily or undesirably distracting the river from the task of watching the road.
One attempted solution has been to substitute reconfigurable displays that display a graphic representation of the traditional gauge for the mechanical indicator. The reconfigurable displays permit the user to select different gauges to be displayed (i.e., speed, battery, oil pressure) or to change the units of measure (i.e., MPH to KPH). Such systems typically require expensive, very high resolution displays or the graphic representation of the indicator needle is unsatisfactory. Another shortcoming of such systems is that when the graphic representation of the needle is displayed other than purely horizontal or vertical, the needle appears jagged. Further, movement of the graphic needle, which must move at least one pixel at a time, does not have the smooth, continuous movement of a traditional mechanical indicator needle.
This invention provides a display system having a uniquely designed display panel that enables a driver to have access to a variety of visible information. This invention provides the advantage of enabling a single mechanical indicator to function as part of a variety of gauges. Further, this invention provides a display system that places the visible information within the typical or normal line of sight of a driver without obstructing the driver""s view of the road.
In general terms, this invention is a display system for a vehicle having a transparent display screen that can be positioned directly in front of mechanical gauge indicator components. The display screen preferably is transparent and only has a frame or rim along one edge of the screen so that it does not obstruct the driver""s view of the instrument panel.
A display system designed according to this invention includes several basic components. A display panel includes at least one reconfigurable portion. A panel frame extends along only one side of the panel. A plurality of row and column electrodes are supported by the panel rim and extend from the rim into the display panel to provide illumination to the pixels on the display screen to produce a desired display or image on the screen. The display screen can be positioned in front of mechanical gauge indicator components such as needles. The displayed images on the screen are varied depending on the information desired by a driver of the vehicle. The mechanical indicator components are controlled to work consistent with any one of a number of displays on the display screen so that the desired information is available to a viewer of the display panel.
Various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.